Core
This article is '''Under Construction'. Many things, such as appearance, power, and story, are subject to change in the near future!'' Core is the last known surviving Alnarian, one of but many races wiped out by Freeza and the Saiyans. Biology and personality Core possesses a tall, muscular, humanoid frame. His skin is a light tan, with long, black hair, tied at the base of his head in a ponytail, one that extends down his back. As an Alnarian, Core possesses many traits not seen in humans. His irises are bright red, a trait common in his species. Two horns sprout from either side of his temple, with his right horn having been broken. Like all Alnarians, Core does not require sleep and has nocturnal vision. In addition; Alnarians possess the ability to siphon energy from their surroundings, empowering themselves in a process similar to how a spirit bomb is made. Thanks to this power, Core is virtually immortal. Core has a deep-seated hatred of all Saiyans, and does not hesitate to attack them when possible. History Role in Story Power Core is an exceptionally powerful being. He was able to wipe out many of Freeza's soldiers with ease, and in his base form he was able to Dominate Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan forms. In comparison, whilst in his empowered form, he struggled to do compete with a Super Saiyan 3 Goku. However, Core's ability to gain energy allows him to quickly reach new levels of power. The longer he is allowed to absorb power, the more dangerous he becomes. Without power augmentation, it is safe to assume that Core is stronger than a regular level Super Saiyan, but weaker than a ascended Super Saiyan. In his empowered form, Core possesses power superior to a Super Saiyan 2, roughly equal to a Super Saiyan 3. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Immortality' - Core does not age and is incapable of dying due to natural causes, although he can still be killed in battle. *'Flight' - Core can fly, presumably with the use of Ki. *'Ki Blast' - A basic energy blast. Core often fires several Ki Blasts to throw enemies off guard. Core's Ki blasts appear bright red. *'Ki Radar' - Core is able to detect Ki signatures over great distances, and is able to discern if someone is of a certain race or not based on their Ki. *'Ki Barrier' - Core can erect a red spherical barrier that absorbs most Ki-based attacks, but breaks under sufficiently powerful blows such as the kamehameha wave. *'Eye Lasers' - A beam of energy shot from Core's eyes, capable of destroying the terrain around him. *'Energy Absorption Field' - A non-combat ability that Core uses to siphon large amounts of energy from his surroundings, and add said energy to his own power. In battle, this power lets him drain his opponent's power, weakening them and empowering him. *'Revenge Bullet' - A barrage of dark red blasts that home in on targets, and cause massive explosions. *'Nemesis Wave' - Core condenses his Ki Barrier, building up pressure and energy until it's ready to burst, then releasing it in a massive explosion that destroys the landscape for several miles in any direction. *'Vengeance Cannon' - A massive, dark red blast shot from Core's hands. This attack takes a while to charge and use, and distracting Core while using it will cancel it out. Core uses this attack to destroy the Planet Kerrlan. *'Hatred Drain' - Core can grab an opponent and siphon energy out of their body to replenish his own power. Transformation C-2 Core possesses the ability to super condense the energy from his surroundings and himself, allowing him to undergo a drastic transformation into a form known as C-2. In this form, Core's strength, endurance, stamina, and power output are enhanced exponentially. His muscle mass increases greatly, giving him a large, wide build with massive arms. Glowing lines appear on his face and shoulders. In this form, Core is far stronger than he was before, able to easily defeat Vegeta and Gohan in their Super Saiyan 2 forms. This form also possesses increased durability, as Core was able to take a severe beating at Goku's hands with little injury, and was able to fight on relatively equal terms with the Super Saiyan 3 form before tiring. Each of Core's attacks in this form are amplified and appear much larger and faster, causing much more damage. This form is not without its' drawbacks, however. His new size forces Core to adapt to a slower, grapple-based fighting style, and his movement is severely hindered. To make up for this, Core prefers to wait for his opponents to come to him in this form, so he can grab them and give them a beating up-close. Finally; due to the way C-2 works, Core cannot stay in the form for long, with 23 minutes being the maximum under normal circumstances. Core can increase this time limit slightly by grabbing and absorbing small amounts of energy from an enemy, or by absorbing large amounts of power from the surrounding area, but this at best only prolongs the transformation a few more minutes. Trivia *Despite his declared hatred of Saiyans, Core ultimately gets along with all the Saiyans he meets, despite his battles with them. *Although Vegeta claimed that no more Saibamen existed, Core possesses many Saibaman seeds and utilizes them as warriors. *The Super Saibaman is first seen being used by Core, but it is not known if he created them or not. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly